Entrevista con el Licántropo
by Lantra
Summary: xDD no.... no es una parodia de "Entrevista con el Vampiro", solo es una peuqeña entrevista que yo, su humilde servidora, le hago a Remus


^^  me extrañaron?.... si, lo se..... ya no podían vivir sin mi xD

Bienvenidos sean ustedes a esta, mi nueva creación

Esta ideita se me vino a la cabeza por estar un día oyendo "In the middle", de Jimmy Eat World, mientras caminaba por la calle; ya se que no tiene nada que ver pero comencé a imaginarme a Remus en una silla y que alguien lo entrevistaba (para ser mas exactos, que yo, su humilde y simpática servidora, lo entrevistaba).

Les recuerdo que **NO** es in fic interactivo, solo son unas cuantas preguntas y unos momentos graciosos que se me ocurrieron.

Claro.... antes de empezar, les presento al reparto:

**Chío**: esta.... soy yo xD, para no usar el nombre de Lantra (por que en otro fic, ella aparece siendo hija de Remus). Seré algo así como la directora del programa

**Hashiko**: un personaje mío, pensé que seria bueno que ella fuera la entrevistadora (sobretodo si contamos que Hashiko tiene orejas y cola de Perro, así como Inu Yasha), ella será la encargada de preguntarle todo a Remise-Chan

**Remus J. Lupin**: el entrevistado xDD

Se que no es una idea original pero aun así me pareció buena.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Chío:** HASHIKO!!!!!!

**Hashiko:** -_o Em......  si?

**Chío: **¬¬ te quedaste dormida otra vez, no es así?

**Hashiko:** yo? ^^UU no... solo estaba...... descansando la vista..... no me dormí!

**Chío:** esa ni tu te la crees ¬¬.... tienes todo listo para la entrevista?

**Hashiko:** si! ^^ todo listo, tengo las preguntas, los sillones, las botanas, el agua, todo listo!

**Chío:** estás segura de que no te falta ABSOLUTAMENTE nada?

**Hashiko: ** claro.... que me podría faltar?

**Chío:** tal vez una cosita llamada "entrevistado"!!!

**Hashiko:** O.O......... ¬¬ momento.... a ese lo tenias que llamar tu!

**Chío: **Así es.... ya lo llame, no tardara en llegar, así que cuando te pregunte "todo listo" tu debes decirme "solo me falta el entrevistado", de acuerdo? ¬¬

**Hashiko:** a la orden mi general!!!!

**Chío: **¬¬U no tienes remedio..... sabes a quien vas a entrevistar?

**Hashiko: **a Tom Cruise, no?

**Chío: ** ..... de pura casualidad, sabes como se llama el programa?!!!!!!!

**Hashiko:** claro!!!! ¬¬ como no saberlo... ahí arriba dice..... "Entrevista con el Licántropo"

**Chío:** y Tom Cruise es Licántropo?

**Hashiko: ** no.... no lo es.... entonces..... si no es Tom Criuse.....

Hashiko toma una de sus hojas de apuntes y entre lee las preguntas, después pone nuevamente las hojas sobre la mesita.

**Hashiko: **voy a entrevistar a Remus Lupin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chío: ** así es.... ¬¬ y no lo vayas a asustar!!! Si lo haces..... TE MANDO A LA PERRERA!!!!

**Hashiko: ** Remus.... Remus..... Remus..... Remus..... Remus..... Remus.......

****

Mas tarde, Hashiko se había puesto sus mejores ropas y se había peinado, solo esperaba ahí sentada a que entrara el guapísimo hombre al que tenia que entrevistar.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro un hombre adulto de ojos color ámbar, con un cabello color castaño claro algo canoso que le llegaba hasta media espalda, recogido en una coleta con un listón verde; llevaba puesta una túnica del mismo tono de verde que el listón que usaba en su cabello y una capa color beige.

**Remus: ** eh.....  Hashiko?

**Hashiko: **eh?...... digo si! Si soy yo!!! ^^U

**Remus: **^^U oh.... bueno..... vine por la entrevista..... o mejor dicho...... a que me entrevisten

**Hashiko:** en serio?...... (cara enamorada)

**Remus: **._.U si.... me dijeron que usted seria la entrevistadora.

**Hashiko:** en verdad?..... (cara aun mas enamorada)

**Chío: **Hashiko!!!!! A tu trabajo!!!!!!!!

La chica-perro salió de su sueño donde Remus le pedía matrimonio y volvió a la realidad con un gran sonrojo.

**Hashiko: **.//////. Este...... siéntese.... vamos a empezar

El se sentó donde se lo indicaba Hashiko, se acomodo la túnica y cruzó una pierna sobre otra.

**Remus: **estoy listo..... señorita Hashiko?

**Hashiko: ** ^o^ así es!!!! Ese es mi nombre pero usted puede decirme...... (se entre cámaras se ve la cara muy enojada de Chío) Hashiko.... ^^U

**Remus: **.....de acuerdo.... usted llámeme Remus y puede tutearme, no soy tan viejo

**Hashiko:** *¬* así lo haré..... Remus..... bueno la primera pregunta.... cuantos años tienes?

**Remus: **en este momento tengo 42 años... los cumplí no hace mucho

(N/A: según yo.... Remus nació en 1960 y esta entrevista se lleva acabo a principios del 2003) 

**Hashiko:** y.... dinos..... estas casado?!?!?!?!?!

**Remus:** ^^U no..... aun sigo soltero

Hashiko estuvo tentada a preguntarle "y no te importaría tener una relación sentimental con alguien de 20, mas o menos así como yo?", pero el recuerdo de la mirada "calibre 64" de Chío la hizo contenerse

**Hashiko: **oh... es una lastima.... (mirada picara) sabemos que te gusta mucho el chocolate, a que se debe eso?

**Remus: **pues.... no lo se.... solo me gusta ^^U

**Hashiko: **pero debe haber una buena razón, no creo que te guste solo por que si

**Remus: **pues si.... no hay ninguna razón en especial, tal vez una.... en Hogwarts, la señora Pomfrey me daba chocolate después de cada transformación, decía que era un buen anti-depresivo y que me serviría... supongo que me acostumbre a comerlo ^^U

**Hashiko: ** = o .... genial.... eso no lo sabia..... pero si sabia que el chocolate era un afrodisíaco natural..... también sabias eso?!

**Remus: **este..... si...... si lo sabia .//////.

**Hashiko: ** ^0^ bien!!! siguiente pregunta...... que dice aquí?.... ah si! Que piensas de la situación mundial? ^^

**Remus: **eh???????? Situación mundial????????

**Hashiko: ** si! La situación mundial! La inflación, el terrorismo y sobre que ya  va Vicente Fox para su tercer año en el poder ^^

**Remus: **._. no se ni de que me estas hablando......

Ella leyó el encabezado de esa hoja "**Noticieros Chío-visión"**

**Hashiko:** .///////. Perdona.... me equivoque de programa......

Extendió su brazo derecho para dejar la hoja ahí, pero accidentalmente golpeo una pequeña radio que al caer al suelo se encendió. En ella sonaba la canción de "In the middle".

**Remus: ** oh!!! Me gusta esa canción! Te molesta si bailo?

No espero respuesta, se levantó y comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la canción. 

**Remus:  **It just takes some time, little girl.... You're in the middle of the ride.... Everything, everything will be just fine....Everything, everything will be all right, all right!!!!!!!

Sin pensarlo siquiera un momento, Hashiko se levantó también y lo acompaño bailando también.

Un rato después, ya terminada la canción, volvieron a sus respectivos lugares.

**Hashiko:** ^0^ que divertido.... sigamos, a que edad te mordió el hombre lobo?

**Remus: ** yo tenia.....  =/ mmmm ..... acababa de cumplir los 6 años cuando eso paso ^^

**Hashiko: **ah.... y dime.... como te sientes ahora sabiendo lo que eres?

**Remus:** me siento bien ^^ hubo momentos en los que prefería morir, pero a tanto y tanto, la vida me ha enseñado a no darme por vencido, a que tengo que continuar no importando nada mas, no hay alguien que dependa de mi, solo yo, que mejor razón para continuar. Ya soy un adulto, si ahora me diera por vencido, mandaría al cuerno el esfuerzo que tanta gente hizo por mi para que pudiera recibir educación, para tener amigos, para poder tener un pequeño momento de diversión; y es lo que no quiero, que esas personas piensen que todos sus sacrificios y luchas hayan sido en vano.

Cuando Lupin termino con su discurso, se fijo en Hashiko que estaba llorando a mares.

**Hashiko:** que hombre mas valiente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :'(  yo te apoyo!!!!! Debes continuar!!!!!!!!!

**Remus: ** ^^UU gracias.... creo..... ten....

El le extendió su pañuelo para que se limpiara las lagrimas, la chica lo hizo y además se sonó la nariz, le quiso devolver el pañuelo.

**Remus: ** ^^U.... no así esta bien.... quédatelo.... 

**Hashiko: ***o* en verdad!!!!!!!!!!! gracias!!!!

Remus solo observaba como Hashiko bailaba de lado a lado del estudio con el pañuelo lleno de mocos en la mano y con una cara de ensoñación. El no sabia si empezar a reírse o pensar seriamente en salir de ahí.

Hashiko estaba tan feliz que pensó en que podría lograrlo todo, intento saltar la mesita de centro que tenían en el estudio pero no lo logro, y accidentalmente cayo sobre Remus.

**Remus: **eh...... disculpa......

**Hashiko:** si.... dime? (cara de Hashiko embelesada)

**Remus: **^^UU estas encima de mi......

Ella se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo, y después de pedir disculpas como loca, se sentó y se dispuso a continuar con la entrevista.

**Hashiko:** ^^ continuemos.....  siempre has sido así de guapo?

**Remus: ** pues... si, ^////^U, siempre e sido así, solo que de joven no usaba el cabello largo

**Hashiko:** por que?, no te gustaba?, estaba pasado de moda?

**Remus: **^///^U no, nada de eso solo que......

Una especie de chicharra interrumpió la explicación de Remus, eso significaba que el tiempo se había acabado.

**Hashiko:** rayos! . y aun me faltaban cosas por preguntarte......

**Remus:** ^^U en verdad?..... muchas cosas?

**Hashiko:** bueno.... no, no tantas.... tengo una idea!

**Remus:** en serio?

**Hashiko:** Remus puedo..... preguntarte una ultima cosa?

**Remus:** claro..... como quieras.

**Hashiko:** tu.... quisieras *sonrojo*  no se..... digo..... salir conmigo hoy? *doble sonrojo*, así podría terminar con la entrevista *triple sonrojo*  digo si no quieres lo entenderé!!!!

Un leve rubor rosado apareció en las mejillas de Remus, le sonrió.

**Remus:** eres muy amable al invitarme..... pero temo que deberé rechazar tu invitación.

Hashiko bajo la mirada un momento y murmuro algo como "se que soy demasiado joven para ti", Remus la escuchó.

**Remus:** ^^U no.... no es eso..... es que ya tengo una cita hoy, y la chica con la que saldré es menor que tu, no pienses que no acepto por tu edad.....

Hashiko levanto la mirada

**Hashiko: **oh..... valla.....

**Remus: ** ^^U lo siento....

**Hashiko: ** y puedo saber como se llama?

**Remus: **veras......

Antes de que le pudiera decir algo, frente a ellos apareció Chío, vestida y arreglada para salir a cenar y a dar un paseo.

**Chío:** listo, Amor?

**Remus: **claro ^^..... vámonos

El le ofreció el brazo para que caminara junto a el y ella lo acepto.

**Chío: **^^ no olvides cerrar, si Hashiko?

**Hashiko: **u_u no.... no lo olvidare

Remus y Chío salieron del estudio, Hashiko se quedo sentada un momento pensando, después se levanto tan rápido que tiro la silla en la que se encontraba.

**Hashiko:** JA!!!!!!!!!!!!  La próxima semana viene Sirius y el será MIO!!!!!!!!! Wajajajajajajajajajajaja (risa malvada)

Se quedo ahí otro rato, riéndose a estrenduosas carcajadas.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

que tal?........ merezco continuar escribiendo?..... o ya no?

Manden sus reviews y díganme que opinan ^^

Si les gusto, tal vez en un futuro (que no será tan lejano) lean un fic como este llamado "Sirius, el animago"


End file.
